Ghost Story
by Thifa Uzumaki
Summary: Saat sedang sekolah, Miku, Rin, dan Ruko bercerita-cerita seram di kelasnya. Bermacam-macam cerita horror yang berbeda-beda mereka ceritakan. Membuat tegang dan merinding. Penasaran? R&R yaaa :


Halo… panggil saja namaku Thifa. Sekarang aku akan bercerita tentang kisah nyata yang aku alami. Ntah itu konyol, seram(horror) atau semacamnya itu menurut pendapat kalian masing-masing. Selamat membacaa~

Vocaloid –Yamaha

No flame, but I need a critic.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Day 1**_

Pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia telah usai, semua anak murid kelas 6B akan berolahraga. Tetapi, guru olahraga tidak masuk hari ini. Jadinya para murid kelas 6B bebas melakukan apa saja.

Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, dan Ruko Yokune memilih untuk duduk diam saja di kelas, tidak bermain bebas seperti sebagian besar murid. Mereka bertiga malah ngobrol, bukannya bermain.

Hari ini, mereka bertiga mengusulkan untuk tidak ngomong lo-gue melainkan aku-kamu. Mulai hari ini, mereka akan bertobat untuk menjadi anak yang alim dan berusaha untuk tidak membicarakan keburukan orang lain.

Saat Miku sedang tak berbicara, ia memegang dan memperhatikan pensil mekaniknya yang berwarna biru muda.

"Miku!." Miku langsung menaruh pensilnya di atas meja, dan langsung menatap Ruko yang memanggilnya.

"kamu punya cerita serem nggak?." Miku mengangguk. "certain dong!," ucap Rin.

Akhirnya, Miku pun bercerita,

"jadi, ada seorang anak yang pergi bermain ke sebuah kebun, nggak tau kebun atau apa, pokoknya tempat yang banyak 'penunggu'nya. Dia pulang habis Maghrib, padahal dia disuruh pulang sebelum Maghrib, yaa sekitar jam limaan lah," Miku melihat ekspresi Rin an Ruko yang tampak serius sekali. Dan wanita berambut panjang ini melanjutkan ceritanya,

"saat ia pulang ke rumahnya, mukanya tampak lesu, badannya pun panas. Akhirnya dia dibaringkan di tempat tidur, tapi… sehabis itu malah ia tidak bisa bergerak. Sedangkan badannya tetap panas. Dia punya nenek, neneknya bisa melihat hal-hal yang gaib. Lalu saat dilihat, anak itu sedang ditibani oleh 'sesosok' makhluk halus."

Rin dan Yuko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "hiiiiiii…..," katanya.

Sekarang, giliran Yuko yang bercerita,

"iih… ini nih sumpah serem banget," katanya.

"apa? Ayo cepet certain dong," Rin penasaran dengan cerita yang akan diceritakan Ruko.

"ehm. Jadi gini, saudara sepupu aku tuh pernah ngomong sama genderuwo,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'S!," Rin dan Miku terkaget-kaget.

"jadi gini… saudaraku punya rumah. Guedeeeeee banget. Rumahnya tuh tapi dipisah-pisah gitu. Dulu kamarnya dia tuh deket gudang, kamarnya juga deket sm kamar pembantu dan tempat buat nyetrika baju. Pernah, pas dia lagi nggak ada kerjaan ada yang bilang ke dia kayak gini, "eh ayo mandi dong…". Suaranya ada, tapi tubuhnya tidak kelihatan. Suaranya suara lelaki dewasa."

"teruss? Terus?," Rin makin penasaran.

"saudaraku bingung. Ia pergi ke kamar pembantunya. "mbak? Mbak tadi suruh aku mandi, ya?," katanya. Pembantunya menggeleng. Saudara sepupuku langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tidak mau mandi, membantah perkataan setan itu. Tetapi, setan yang sepertinya genduruwo it uterus mendesak. Sampai akhirnya, mau tak mau saudara aku mandi. Seusai mandi, saudaraku kesal dan bertanya, "kamu siapa sih!". "jangan Tanya-tanya ah! Aku mau mandi dulu nih!," kata setan itu."

"GILAAAAAAAAAAAA! Beneran tuh!," dengan spontan Miku kaget.

"beneran… mana lagi… aku diceritain saudaraku pas lagi ada di kamarnya itu…," ujar Ruko.

Glekk… Miku menelan ludahnya. "kalau aku jadi Ruko aku udah ngibrit aja kali ya," pikirnya dalam hati.

Sekarang, giliran Rin bercerita, "tadi pagi, kucingku meong-meong sendiri. Padahal nggak ada apa-apa."

"mungkin dia liat kali?," timpa Ruko, "eh ada yang punya lonceng nggak?."

"enggak. Katanya lonceng buat manggil setan kan kalau dibunyiin?," Miku melipat kedua tangannya.

"masa dulu aku punya lonceng, lonceng itu aku main-mainin, eh pas aku mainin tuh lonceng, kayak ada yang dateng padahal nggak ada siapa-siapa," Ruko bercerita singkat.

Tiba-tiba, bangku kosong di sebelah Miku diduduki oleh seorang anak yang berambut tipis dan pendek. "GYAAA!," Miku teriak dengan reflex-nya. Ternyata, itu teman Miku, Ruko, dan Rin yang bernama Meiko.

"ngagetin aku aja sih…," Miku menyibirkan bibirnya.

Meiko hanya tertawa.

Mereka lanjut cerita lagi, "eh kata aku jawa serem tau… apalagi kalau ada gamelan-gamelannya gitu," gumam Ruko.

"iya emang… eh tau lagu lengser wengi nggak?," tanya Rin.

"oh tau… tau…," jawab Ruko.

"kan katanya yang dinyanyiin lagu bakalan mati kan? Aku sih nonton film nya aja…," balas Miku.

Mereka semua langsung merinding, mereka merasa seakan-akan sedang dikelilingi oleh makhluk yang kasat mata tersebut.

"ngerasa nggak? Aku rasa ada setan di belakang Meiko," Miku mulai merinding.

"iya… aku merasa juga ada setan nih di belakangku, " Meiko menoleh ke belakang dan tidak melihat setan itu.

"aku juga…," timpa Rin dan Ruko.

Tetapi walaupun sudah merinding seperti itu, mereka tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. Sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi dan mereka pergi ke kantin untuk jajan.

Setelah jajan, ada pelajaran PKN dan mereka berhenti bercerita dulu.

Nah, saat pelajaran Al-Qur'an, lagi-lagi gurunya tidak masuk. Lanjut deh, mereka ngomong-ngomong cerita serem lagi.

"masa temen mama aku, pintu rumahnya diketok sama setan yang dikira orang, terus temen mamaku bilang mau mandi dulu, padahal temen mamaku mau tidur. Tetapi, saat ia sedang tidur lelap, ada yang menggelitiki kakinya sampai ia mati kaku di ranjangnya sendiri."

"…," hening, semuanya pada ketakutan.

"eh alat musik tuh bisa manggil setan ya?," Rin melipat tangannya yang kecil.

"aku kan punya drum, pas kakakku lagi di rumah sendirian, drum nya bunyi padahal nggak ada siapa-siapa. Terus kayak ada yang lewat di depan pagar, pas diliat, nggak ada siapa-siapa," Ruko bercerita lagi.

"kalau aku jadi kakakmu udah mau nangis kali ya. Berani banget sih…," Miku menghela nafasnya.

Mereka bercerita, cerita, cerita lagi tak berhenti-berhenti. Sampai akhirnya, bel berbunyi lagi. Menandakan, siswa kelas 6 dan 5 harus sholat. Tetapi, kali ini miku sedang berhalangan. Sehingga ia tidak ikut sholat.

Menunggu Ruko, Meiko, dan Rin Sholat, Miku bercerita-cerita dengan dua murid kelas 6A yang sedang berhalangan juga, dua murid itu adalah Yuki dan Lily.

Kira-kira, apa yang mereka ceritakan, ya?

-To be continue

Sebenernya, ceritanya serem yang diceritain sama aku(Miku) dan temen-temen(Ruko, Rin, Meiko) tuh masih banyak lagi. Bukan cuman itu doang. Hohoho… tapi kayaknya kalau diketik panjang banget deh /alesan /padahal males ngetik /dorr.

Maaf kalau ada typo, dll.

Tapi aku berterima kasih untuk membaca cerita ini dan mereviewnya…

-Thifa


End file.
